The present disclosure relates to credential management and, more specifically, to methods and systems for touch-share credential management on multiple devices.
Access to wireless networks has become an expectation for individuals that frequent restaurants, coffee shops, airports, and the like. Typically, access to these wireless networks is provided free of charge to customers as an additional service. However, access to these wireless networks does require the need for a login and passcode for each individual electronic device requesting access to the wireless network. In addition to customers at places of businesses requesting access to wireless networks, guests located at an individual's home may request the same type of access to the local wireless network for their various devices.